Bounty
by Clarity Through the Daze
Summary: After a joint mission gone wrong, a certain chunin starts having feelings towards Kakashi. Will Iruka fall in love with this man or will the sudden attacks on Kakashi be enough for him to leave, breaking two hearts in the process. Kaka x Iruka
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or any Naruto characters.**

_Italics – thoughts_

General – normal, narrative

Full Summary- After a joint mission gone wrong, a certain chunin starts having feelings towards Kakashi. Will Iruka fall in love with this man or will the sudden attacks on Kakashi be enough for him to leave, breaking two hearts in the process. Kaka x Iruka

**

* * *

**

**_Bounty _**

**Chapter 1: Crushed**

They moved swiftly through the elaborate hallways of the complex, Iruka looked back making sure there were no guards following them. Nodding, Iruka gave them the go ahead and Kakashi and Naruto moved in. Snatching the scroll from the numerous shelves and decorations which decorated the Feudal Lord's desk, and they made a hasty retreat. Sakura, who dared to glance back, felt that it was too quiet; too peaceful. Looking to her team leader, she could tell Kakashi felt the same way. Something was off.

Reaching an exit, they opened the door as silently as possible and were confronted with a few dozen lighting-nins.

"It's Sharigan-Kakashi!"

"Well he probably has the scroll then!"

"Take them out!"

Rushing forward, the guards drew their weapons, hoping for a quick and easy battle.

As someone took a swing at Iruka, he ducked, avoiding a swipe to the head.

"Iruka, move to the left!"

On hearing the command, Iruka moved and dodged another blow. He knew that Kakashi had just given out his name, but this wasn't an Anbu mission, and if Kakashi felt it was okay to say it then he was probably safe.

Moving full speed, Kakashi reached Naruto's side and helped him fend off the ninjas attacking him. Working together, they both sliced through and defeated the decreasing enemy ranks.

Pulling his hands together to form hand seals at a speed that was incomprehensible, Kakashi created a tornado of fire, scorching many of the front line warriors.

While her boys fought, Sakura slammed her fists into the ground, forming mountains and canyons in the middle of the building. Smiling as she did so, she couldn't help but think how sadistic and evil she looked. As she fought along side of men, she crushed skulls and destroyed walls with her fists.

As the enemy's numbers were wearing thin, more reinforcements were called upon, decreasing the chance of escaping ten-fold. Formulating a plan in his head Kakashi started to attack long range, at the ceiling. Catching on, Naruto did the same, sending some of his clones to rip foundation off of the cross beams. Iruka and Sakura fought off of the enemies which started to encircle them, hoping to all that's holy that this plan will work.

As the ceiling, started to collapse, Kakashi almost felt proud of himself. His plan worked! All they had to do now was dodge the enemies and falling boulders. Damn, well it sounded worse now.

"Sakura!"

Whipping around at Iruka's yell, Kakashi caught the sight of a concrete boulder falling downwards, Sakura just underneath it.

Moving with the speed the Fourth would be proud of, he grabbed Sakura, and with the momentum he had built, he threw Sakura towards Naruto and Iruka. Watching them catch her in complete reflex, he didn't see the boulder that he had saved Sakura from; the one that landed on him.

Iruka screamed. He didn't know he did it until he felt the rawness of his throat. He had screamed and yelled for the lost man.

"Kuso!" Naruto yelled.

"Kaka-sensei!"

Iruka watched as the two ran forwards in a desperate attempt to reach their fallen sensei. Scanning the rubble Iruka assumed the enemy had been defeated, the ceiling had crushed them, but the fact that Kakashi was killed overrode that.

'_I… what… he's…no…Kakashi.'_

Iruka walked towards the massive pile of boulder that Sakura and Naruto were trying to dig into.

"We…we need to go."

"No! Kakashi-sensei might still be alive!" Naruto retorted, tears streaming down his face.

"We've got to try and look." Sakura said quietly, voice just above a whisper, tears rolling down her face as well, which made Iruka want to ball.

_

* * *

_

Kakashi woke up, his head and leg pulsing with pain. Reaching his hand around his head, he gingerly touched the sensitive area. Gaze moving downwards, Kakashi looked down at his leg. It was caught under the pile of rock and debris. Crushed

'_Oh Kami…that plan went swimmingly.' _

Attempting to move his leg, the pain that soared up his leg to his stomach, robbing him of breath.

Coming up with yet another brilliant plan, Kakashi forced all of his chakra into his palm. Blue lightning shot out in a fit of electric activity. Slamming his fist into the rock that rested on his leg, he immediately felt the strain. Pushing his fist harder, Kakashi felt the rock crack.

_

* * *

_

Feeling some odd sensation coming from under the debris pile, Iruka shot forward and knocked the kids out of the way as slabs of boulder blasted out. Shaking herself off, Sakura looked to see what happened, and saw a shadowed figure in the dust.

'_No one has that kind of hair!'_ She thought as she jumped to her feet.

Sakura blew past Iruka and Naruto and ran full speed for the person. More tears dripped off her face as she neared Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Heads shooting up, Iruka and Naruto saw Sakura tackle Kakashi back to the ground. Leaving Iruka alone, Naruto ran for his teacher, yelling insults at the silver headed jounin for his stupidity. Iruka smiled, and wiped his own tears away.

As Naruto landed on him, Kakashi felt searing agony fill his being. Every fiber felt on end. He suppressed a scream, but his vision swam and he closed his eyes, trying to regain control again, unsuccessfully.

Sakura seeing her sensei's contorted facial expressions, she asked if he was alright.

"Are you okay sensei?"

"Yea…yeah, I'm fine."

Iruka just having caught up with the commotion seated himself by Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, I just got here and I know that you're not fine."

Sakura took a look at the jounin, and frowned at his leg.

"You idiot! You call this fine! It's crushed." She yelled as she placed she hands on his leg, and started the tedious work of mending bone back together with her medical skills. Kakashi squeezed his fists together at the pain.

"I feel bad for whoever was your practice dummy."

"If you don't shut up you'll be my practice dummy for major head wounds."

Iruka smiled, they were like children. Kakashi had the maturity of one of the kids he taught at the academy.

"Well this will be good enough for the trip home, but it's no where healed." Sakura stated while simultaneously wiping sweat from her brow. Nodding, Kakashi attempted to stand up, but was pushed back down by Sakura.

"I said your leg will make it home without worsening the break, not you can run all the way home."

"Hmph"

Iruka stood up and stretched, brushing dust off of his clothes. Offering his hand to Kakashi, he felt himself blush when the jounin grabbed it. Pulling the silver haired man to his feet, he felt the other man sway. Placing his arm around Kakashi's waist, Iruka's blush deepened and he coughed nervously.

"Well, are we set to go?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Naruto yelled, feeling it was important for him to put in his opinion.

"Stay off of that leg Kakashi-sensei." Sakura warned.

"Alright"

Moving somewhat slowly for the hole in the wall, Iruka couldn't help but feel that walking was worsening Kakashi's condition. His suspicions were proven right when Kakashi accidentally put his leg down spreading a feeling of anguish and agony throughout his body. Not being able to keep the wretched sound down, Kakashi screamed. His scream scared Iruka, and Naruto and Sakura wheeled around. Iruka placed his hand on Kakashi's forehead and wiped the sweaty brow, noticing how hot and feverish he felt. By the time Sakura had reached her former sensei's side, Kakashi had calmed down and regained some composure, some.

"I'm okay now; I just placed too much weight on it."

"Kakashi-sensei, you shouldn't put any weight on it."

"Iruka-sensei…"

Iruka smiled and turned to Kakashi.

"We'll go piggyback style."

"Umm… I'm good."

'_I'd rather walk all the way home.'_

"Come now Kakashi-sensei, no need to be a spoil sport."

"A what?"

"You heard me, a spoil sport."

"Iruka-sensei, no one has ever called me a spoil sport."

"I just did"

"…so you did."

"Well Kakashi-sensei, it's your choice." Iruka smiled, "we can walk home like we've been doing, or I can carry you."

"…"

"Some time today Kakashi-sensei."

"Fine"

Iruka smiled again and turned so he was in front of the jounin and gave Naruto his packsack. Kakashi sighed and leaned forward, resting on Iruka's back. Iruka wrapped his hands under Kakashi's legs, making sure he was sturdy on his back. Sakura and Naruto smiled, looked at each other and laughed. Kakashi sighed again, and placed his face into the crook of Iruka's neck. Iruka felt the blood rush up to his face.

'_Is it possible to die of too much blood to the face?"_

Clearing his voice, Iruka told Kakashi to hang on.

"Okay"

"Kakashi-sensei…"

"Hmm"

Iruka felt the yawn on his neck, he was sure the man was exhausted.

"Iruka-sensei, why did you come on this mission?"

"I… to be honest, I wanted to spend more time with Naruto and Sakura." Iruka said quietly, "I haven't seen either one of them in a long time, and I missed them."

He felt Kakashi nod; his silver hair tickled his neck.

"Why did you take the mission?"

"If I didn't Tsunade-sama would have tried to beat me up."

Iruka laughed, he laughed at the trueness. Tsunade probably would try and pummel the jounin.

"But I think she'll be angrier when we show in Kohona"

Iruka smiled then heard Kakashi mumble something about a stupid boulder.

"How long have you known Tsunade-sama?"

Kakashi didn't answer right away, and then said, "Probably my whole life, all the sannins were close to my father, well except Orochimaru."

"Your father?"

He felt Kakashi tense on his back. Iruka felt guilty he had asked. There was a moment of silence then Kakashi spoke up.

"Sakumo Hatake."

"Oh"

"Iruka?"

Iruka's mind froze at the question. Was Kakashi going to ask something really personal? Would it be about his parents?

"Yes?"

"Are we almost there yet?"

Iruka choked on a laugh he was so relieved.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei, we aren't there yet and won't be for a while."

Kakashi made some sort of childish whine and buried his face in Iruka's neck. Iruka chuckled. "Why don't you take a nap, Kakashi-chan?" Iruka asked playing along.

"Hmm" Kakashi murmured, nuzzling closer to Iruka's warmth. Iruka grinned and shifted the copy-nin carefully, moving his gentle weight closer to himself. Kakashi wasn't heavy and that made Iruka smirk, Sharigan-Kakashi the light-weight. Iruka thought back to when he was watching Naruto and Kakashi steal the scroll from the Lord's desk. Well he wasn't watching Naruto as much as he should have been, he had been watching Kakashi's lithe form move swiftly and quickly. He had studied the man's movement, entranced in the contours of his form. Iruka tried to push the thoughts from his mind. So deep in thought, Iruka hadn't noticed Sakura and Naruto ahead and almost ran into them.

"We're pretty much at the village."

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei did you hear…"

Iruka was cut short by Sakura, who had placed her hand on Iruka's shoulder.

She looked at him and smiled, "he's asleep."

* * *

-TBC- 

A/N: For those of you who have read I Promise, I'm sorry that I had to leave that one alone for the moment. I want to get this monster out of the way, because I just came up with it and I'll probably forget about it if I didn't write it.

I like beating up Kakashi, don't I. Hehe XD.

Clarity


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or any Naruto characters

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or any Naruto characters.**

_Italics – thoughts_

General – normal, narrative

Full Summary- After a joint mission gone wrong, a certain chunin starts having feelings towards Kakashi. Will Iruka fall in love with this man or will the sudden attacks on Kakashi be enough for him to leave, breaking two hearts in the process. Kaka x Iruka

**Bounty **

**Chapter 2: Escape**

The sun was setting as all the shops were closing, and Iruka walked at a quicker pace to reach the hospital before visiting hours were up for the day. Reaching the receptionists desk, he found Shizune. Looking up from her paper work, she smiled as Iruka strode into the lobby.

"He's in room 312."

Iruka's cheeks went pink, "Ahh, thank you."

Her smiled widened, "He's probably asleep right now Iruka-sensei. Tsunade-sama worked all day resetting the bone in his leg."

Iruka, who was very often working in the mission room, was very aware that a tired Hokage was not a happy Hokage.

"Is that a warning?"

Shizune laughed, "More of a caution."

Smiling, Iruka left for the stairs.

Opening the door to Kakashi's room, Iruka froze. Kakashi wasn't there.

Venturing further into the room and saw the missing man at the window.

"Not trying to escape, are we Kakashi-sensei?"

"No, at least not now." Kakashi replied, not even turning around.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Iruka asked, moving closer. Kakashi was looking out of the window, just staring at the sun set.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" he said, catching Iruka by surprise.

Iruka nodded his agreement. Turning towards the window, he looked out at the sunset, "sometimes it's hard to find something so peaceful and serene in a ninja village, so when you do find something it makes it more than special." He felt Kakashi turn and look at him, but he said nothing. He felt comfortable; content. He didn't feel the need to ramble on and on with this man. The silence wasn't awkward or a non-social silence, just a thoughtful silence.

Looking out of the corner of his eye, Iruka saw Kakashi go from relaxed, to rigid.

"Oh kami…"

"What?"

"He's here."

"Who?"

"G…" Then the door swung open and Gai burst in. Moving with speed that was virtually impossible, Gai was beside Kakashi in seconds.

"MY ETERNAL RIVAL, EVEN INJURED YOU ARE AN EXAMPLE OF SPRINGTIME YOUTH!!" Tears flowing from his eyes, Gai turned to Iruka. Taking a step back, Iruka tried to prepare himself for anything.

"IRUKA-SENSEI, HOW NICE OF YOU TO KEEP MY RIVAL HERE, COMPANY!"

"It was my plea…"

"KAKASHI, WE MUST HAVE A BOUT WHEN YOU HAVE HEALED!" Gai raved.

Kakashi looked at Iruka, who shrugged and smiled sweetly, "maybe I should leave and come back tomorrow."

Kakashi's only visible eye widened, and was about to plead Iruka to stay when the hospital room door opened, and a very angry Tsunade came in.

"Out!" She yelled, "out of this room right now or there'll be a new window for all of you to look out of!"

Running out of the room, Iruka called back to Kakashi, "I'll be back tomorrow so you better be here."

Turning her angry glare towards her patient making Kakashi backed up.

"Now Tsunade-sama, I'm supposed to be healing."

Cracking her fists she calmly said, "We have a few things to talk about."

XoXox0x0x

As Iruka walked down the street to the academy, his mind kept wandering back to the mysterious copy-nin. So absorbed in thought Iruka didn't see the rather large woman, if front of him, as he ran into her. Peeling himself off of her, Iruka fired off apologies for not paying attention.

"Ah, gomen," Iruka said stuttering, embarrassed

She grabbed her purse from the ground and stormed off. The woman just brushed him off, muttering something incoherent under her breath. Ignoring the remarks she made, assuming they were rude, Iruka made his way down the path, trying to keep his mind focused on just getting to the academy alive.

Walking into his classroom, Iruka felt a headache starting. Konohamaru was leaning out of the window of his classroom. Iruka could hear the young boy's voice, saying that he was positive that he could jump to the building across the road. Moegi was behind him, quietly telling him to get away from the window.

Running towards the boy and grabbing him by the cape, Iruka managed to get the boy into his seat. He told the class that only ninjas with excellent chakra control should ever try jumping buildings. Once everyone was settled and there were no more attempted jumps, Iruka soothed his frayed nerves.

'_Today we are going to…'_Iruka thought and opened his day planner to see what was scheduled, and nothing was written down.

Well…damn.

"Ahh, class, today we're going to practice handling kunai." When the whole class went up in cheers Iruka smiled and wiped the sweat off his brow.

XoXox0x0x

Kakashi watched as Sakura walked around him talking his vitals. She stopped and looked at him, and shook her head.

"What?" Kakashi asked; puzzled.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"Why'd you shake you head?"

"Your leg was crushed Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said exasperatedly, "You're lucky Tsunade-sama was able to heal your bone, or you would have to wait until it healed normally which could take months, and it may have never healed properly."

Kakashi just smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well…"

"Sakura-chan, would you mind waiting out in the hall, I need to talk to Kakashi."

Sakura's head whipped up not expecting her new sensei to come into the room. Tsunade looked to her student and nodded towards the door. Saying goodbye to Kakashi, Sakura left.

"You're an idiot."

"Hmm"

"Naruto told me that you were trapped under a boulder, your lucky to only have a crushed leg."

Kakashi smiled, "Maa, very lucky Tsunade-sama."

She glared, and placed her hands on the cast covered leg. Glowing hands slowly moved up and down the length of it as she inspected it for any missed fractures. Kakashi hissed and shut his eyes. Removing her hands from his leg, she smiled.

"You should be grateful I'm such a damn good medic." Flipping a blonde lock of hair over her shoulder, Tsunade started to leave. Turning around vehemently, she pointed a manicured finger at him, "if you ever do something like this again, I'll be the one to kick your ass."

"You're just looking for an excuse Tsunade-sama." Kakashi said sweetly.

"Brat," she muttered, closing the door behind her.

Chuckling and settling back into the pillows, Kakashi grinned beneath his mask, "She likes me."

XoXox0x0x

_Moving through the dense forest, he neared Kohona. _

_The job was not easy but the pay was good. Very good, and for that, he would kill. Anybody. _

* * *

TBC

Read & Review please.

Until next time,

Clarity


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or any Naruto characters

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or any Naruto characters.**

_Italics – thoughts_

General – normal, narrative

Full Summary- After a joint mission gone wrong, a certain chunin starts having feelings towards Kakashi. Will Iruka fall in love with this man or will the sudden attacks on Kakashi be enough for him to leave, breaking two hearts in the process. Kaka x Iruka

**Bounty **

**Chapter 3: Death**

It wasn't cold, but not warm. It was one of those days that were just a little cooler than the rest, and Iruka decided that he liked it. Walking through the streets of Kohona was rather uneventful, no running into unsuspecting people, or elderly ladies. The hospital was just coming into view, and already Iruka felt his heart rate pick up. _How did one person make him feel this way? _Increasing his speed, Iruka's steps started to match the rhythm of his pounding heart. They were in sync. It was an interesting feeling to say in the least. Finding his way back to Kakashi's room was easy enough. There were no run-ins with angry Sannin, or drunk ones, or a certain pink haired medic, or even a very boisterous blonde. Iruka allowed himself to smile a little, this might turn out to be a peaceful visit; no interruptions. Opening the door to Kakashi's room, a greeting on the tip of his tongue, Iruka stood in the doorway with his mouth open.

The room was empty.

Standing there completely dumbfounded, Iruka didn't notice the nurse who walked up behind him. "Hatake-san was released earlier this morning." Iruka gave a nod of thanks, and the nurse left. _How could he have been discharged? His leg was crushed, there is no way that Tsunade-sama would let him go!_

Turning around, he headed straight for the Hokage's office in the hospital. Knocking on the door, Iruka realized that he had no permission, nor gave the Hokage any notice of his presence, but as if expecting it he heard her voice through the thick wood of the door, calling him to come in.

"Good morning Hokage-sama," Iruka said bowing, showing his respect.

"Let me guess," Tsunade said, cutting all pleasantries short, "you noticed that Kakashi was gone and decided to come report his absence to me immediately." Iruka's brows came together in a show of confusion, then his eyes went wide in surprise. "You discharged him."

Folding her hands and placing them on the desk, Tsunade looked Iruka straight in the eyes. "I needed him to do something for me, so, yes I discharged him this morning."

"What about his leg? Shouldn't he be resting still?"

He saw her face redden, and he backed down a little, but hey, he was worried. "You seem to doubt my knowledge and skill as a healer, Umino." She stood up, pulling all her womanly grace with her, "I've known Hatake longer than you have, and if I think he can do this, then he can!" A sudden shadow crossed her face, and Iruka could see the guilt and worry, but it was covered up quickly with defiance and power.

Iruka, knowing he was losing a lost battle, stepped down and apologized. Running a hand across her face, Tsunade heavily sat down. "He will be fine." He wasn't sure if that was to comfort him or if it was to comfort Tsunade herself. Looking at him with cloudy eyes, "You're a good man, Iruka."

Blushing, Iruka bowed again, he quietly left the office.

**0x0x0XoXoX**

Moving in amongst the trees which were damp with the relentless rain, Kakashi stopped. Taking out his kunai, he nicked his thumb and spread the blood onto the scroll he took out of his standard Jounin vest. Muttering some incoherent words and his hands moving like lightening, Kakashi was soon surrounded by a pack of hounds. Pushing up the porcelain Anbu mask, Kakashi crouched down next to them. "The target is an eleven year old boy..."

**0x0x0XoXoX**

Running beside his summoner, Pakkun risked a quick glance at the boy he had known since he was just a child. Kakashi had told them about the mission, the target, and the scroll. He knew how much Kakashi hated missions that involved children, but it needed to be done, just as much as the ones that didn't include them. Pakkun also knew how Kakashi knew how important this mission was to their own home village. Pakkun was Kakashi's first summon, so he was witness to the hardships that the boy went through. Pakkun shook his little wrinkled pug head. He needed to pay attention, or someone could get hurt. As much as he hated to admit, he was rather fond of the kid.

Hearing a light chuckle, Pakkun's head snapped up, towards the sound.

"What?" His voice gruff.

"Nothing," Kakashi said, but Pakkun could see the smile through the mask, and growled.

"I'll bite your ankles."

He heard a very poorly suppressed chuckle, "oh, please no."

His eyes wandered over the kid's slight frame, to the shock of silver hair on top of his head. He was a smaller version of his Father.

"Pakkun, how far?"

Taking a sniff, "about five hundred meters and closing."

"Thanks."

Stopping Pakkun looked to his kid, "are you going to be okay?" Kakashi stopped as well, and his eyes darkened. "Yeah, the quicker its done the better."

"We'll be waiting here."

With a final wave, his kid was gone.

**0x0x0XoXoX**

Kazuko knew he was destined to die. Everyone was, but early on in life or when we was old, he didn't know. But it didn't matter.

Death was apart of his life.

He just hoped it would be painless. So, when he shut his eyes that night, and opened them to find a person, whom he didn't know, in his room, he wasn't surprised. The masked man looked like a shadow of a person, not really there but hidden; out of reach. Closing his eyes the boy found his voice. "Will I be in pain?" Kakashi fingered the empty syringe in his pocket, thinking about answering the young boy.

Not expecting an answer, Kazuko was surprised when he recieved one, "no."

Relaxing into the pillows once again, the boy opened his eyes and looked at the man, "good."

And it was over. It was as if the boy just fell asleep again.

The boy did no wrong. He wouldn't go to hell, of that Kakashi was sure.

**0x0x0XoXoX**

Pakkun's ears picked up some movement, and soon his master was beside them again.

"Let's go home."

Nodding his head, he turned and started running through the trees once again. Taking another quick inventory of his kid, Pakkun noticed that Kakashi was favouring his left leg.

"Is it hurting?"

"It's nothing Pakkun."

"It isn't no-"

"How far are we from the village?"

"Close, but don't change the subject. You can't keep these things to yourself. It's not healthy." Pakkun grunted, "you need to learn to let things go."

Kakashi shook his head, looking doubtful, '_how can I let go of what made me who I am?'_

For a while they ran in silence. Only the sound of rain hitting leaves were heard. So when they heard the rustle of movement, they stilled. Pakkun's fur bristled and he growled. Kakashi heard the barrage of kunai before he saw it. Leaping out of the way, his feet just touched the next branch before another barrage was thrown in his direction. Moving out of the way, he was, ready to reveal the sharigan. Standing in the dense trees, someone else's voice filtered over the pattering of the rain.

"Nice to meet you Sharigan-Kakashi,"

Kakashi's one visible eye hardened, was the person mocking him?

"Who are you," he demanded.

"Does it really matter, because to everyone else I'm a shadow. But to you, I am-

Death."

_TBC_

_A/N: Well that took a long while to finish, sorry. I love Pakkun, he's gruff but owns life._

_Well please leave some sort of critism please; helpful, supportive. (It's all appreciated)_

_Read and Review_

_Until next time,_

_Clarity_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or any Naruto characters.**

_Italics – thoughts_

General – normal, narrative

Full Summary- After a joint mission gone wrong, a certain chunin starts having feelings towards Kakashi. Will Iruka fall in love with this man or will the sudden attacks on Kakashi be enough for him to leave, breaking two hearts in the process. Kaka x Iruka

* * *

Chapter 4

He had sat patiently, knowing not to leave his post but feeling it more than necessary to go and check and make sure that his master hadn't managed to kill himself. He sighed; it was tough, more than tough, being a shinobi. How many people were asked to kill children for the sake of their village? How could that not damage a subconscious? How could that not make it near impossible to fall asleep at night? He may be a summon, but he knew Kakashi better than anyone alive.

A pang in his heart made Pakkun bow his head. _Alive_. The kid still had people who loved him, but he couldn't let those who had passed go. He needed to move on. He needed to forgive himself.

Pakkun shifted, stretching his pads and wiggling his clawed feet. He had been sitting here for ages. _"Where was the kid?"_As depressing as this mission was, it was a relatively quick one. He should have been back by now. He wasn't well enough to be screwing around. Pakkun's fur bristled. If he showed up and came up with some excuse about having to save a group of sea turtles that had wandered too far, he might have to do the enemy a favour and kill him.

He was postive the kid was fine. He was too good of a shinobi to be injured on a simple 'B' rank mission. _"But," _Pakkun thought, those were dangerous thoughts, _"anything could happen."_Pakkun closed his eyes and strained to feel is master's chakra but he only felt the slight breeze and the smell of the rain coming. He hadn't expected to feel anything; Kakashi would have masked his chakra.

Then the kid was next to him, telling him it was time to go home. He could only agree and by the sound of his voice the mission had been successful. Then there was the tell tale whizzing of kunai and his kid had moved to another branch and whispered to get away. So he did.

He hoped his kid would soon follow.

* * *

Kakashi stood in the mist, feeling the coldness seep into his clothes. He listened for movement but could hear none. He had asked for a name and the person had told him he was Death. "_The bastard is mocking me."_

"What do you want?"

"Your head," came the voice, and it echoed off the trees around him, making it difficult to locate the man.

Kakashi crouched low in low in the tree, and closed his eyes. He focused on the chakra surrounding him. He heard the whistle of the wind in the trees, the ruslte of the leaves and the pattering of the rain hitting the ground. The mist was dispersing a little. He moved sharply as a kunai came rushing towards him. He dropped from the tree and landed in the clearing below the treetops.

Kakashi took a step to the left dodging another kunai aimed at his face.

"There's a lot of money on the market for your head."

"It's because I have such a pretty face."

"Won't be too pretty after I'm done with it."

Kakashi made a slow circle; he knew the location of the man.

But now he would wait; wait for the first attack.

* * *

He was waiting. From his vantage place up in the trees he could easily see the infamous Copy-nin. He didn't see what the others feared. He was human. An easily broken human with blood and bones that could be drained and snapped. He had dodged his kunai easily enough, but any idiot could dodge. That was a game for cowards. He could feel his blood pulsing and flowing in his body. His heart rate was picking up and he was growing exhilarated. He loved the thrill of the hunt. It was always his favourite part. He needed to end this now as much as he wanted to prolong it.

* * *

Kakashi felt the movement the moment it happened. He moved to his right and crouched low. His leg shot out hoping to find purchase, but started moving his hands in rapid sequences. He felt his chakra tug and pull in the familiar sensation of producing a jutsu.

* * *

He couldn't see the Copy-nin. He could feel his face heat up in rage. "You're hiding now?"  
He laughed, and then yelled, "is this how the famous Sharigan-Kakashi wins his battles?" He paced around in the clearing, "come out and play, come out and meet fate!" He moved towards the center of the clearing when he felt the ground beneath him shake. He moved backwards but he wasn't quick enough.

* * *

His vision was red, but he had lived. Kakashi had come out of the ground with a kunai but missed his heart and sliced up from his chin to eye. He turned and faced the Copy-nin. He was standing out of the giant hole that he had created. He had misjudged him. He wasn't going to be as easy to kill as he had previously thought.

He started moving his hands in an age old form. He had learned this technique from his sensei decades ago.

Kakashi watched the man move his hands and lifted his forehead protector and watched with the Sharigan. He didn't know this one and that was concerning.

He started forming the same seals when he felt a pain in his hand. He stopped and moved away. There was nothing but the rain and man hadn't moved. There was a feeling of discomfort from the top of his head. He reached and felt his head for a moment. There was blood.

_"It's not the man. I know that. What did his jutsu do?"_

"Can't figure it out Kakashi?"

* * *

His home wasn't large, but it was most certainly nothing to be embarrassed about. He had painted it warm chocolates and beige. Pictures of old students and friends covered his walls. It was an inviting home. Non-threatening just like the occupier. Iruka loved being in his house. It was his sanctuary. It brought his peace and comfort. He could think here without being interrupted.

"I have to get out." Iruka said to himself pacing his home, "it's too...bleak in here."

Truth be told Iruka didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay in his house and think. He wanted to think about how he yelled at the Hokage. He had yelled _for _Kakashi. "Oh Kami." But that thought still nagged him. He had yelled for a man he knew little about, and to think their first meeting was anything less than pleasant. But, he had realized on the mission that there was another side of the feared Sharigan-Kakashi.

What was he doing?

He was going to be late for school.

Maybe he should have a chat with Kakashi when he got back.

* * *

Kakashi looked at the blood running down his hand. He lifted his head and looked at the man in front of him, from the Hidden Mist forehead protector to the end of the wound he inflicted moments ago and the base of his chin. Hidden Mist. Kakashi took a step back. The realization was like a physical blow to the stomach. He was from the Hidden Mist! He could was controlling the water and moisture in the air. Kakashi took his focus off the Missing-nin, and looked at the rain. It wasn't rain. It looked like icicles falling from the sky, infused with chakra. Kakashi looked back at the Missing-nin. His hands were moving again, faster this time, with what seemed a practice ease. He finished the jutsu. Kakashi watched in morbid facination as his hands morphed into sword looking things.

"Have you ever seen something so beautiful?"

Then he ran. His arms flying behind him and he charged Kakashi. Kakashi jumped backwards hands flying through seals. The fire ball roared and engulfed the charging man. As the ball continued to destroy the surroundings, the man emerged from he flames unscathed.

"Fire against ice," he laughed, "cute."

He charged again, swinging his massive ice covered arms, and Kakashi tired to get out of the way.

"Too slow!"

Kakashi felt his iced appendages spear through one of his arms, freezing on the way in. He jerked away, tearing the ice spear from his frozen arm. He needed to end this fast.

_"If fire didn't work on ice, what will ?"_

Kakashi spread his feet apart and the clearing was soon filled with the sound of chirping birds, thousands and thousands of them. He figured it out. As he charged, he saw the other man smile, and under his mask Kakashi smiled too.

* * *

Pakkun could feel his master's chakra as he extended large amounts of it. He was told to stay hidden, out of sight and out of the way. He would know when the battle was over and then he would be by Kakashi's side.

He just hoped Kakashi would be alright.

* * *

Kakashi looked into the face of the man who had confronted him in the middle of his mission, and tried killing him. He was staring at him through half-lidded eyes, barley alive. They were within touching distance from each other.

"It seems that frozen water is conductible."

The man looked at Kakashi in disbelief. He had pierced right through the man's hand and he thought the jutsu would have ended then as well. But the lightening went straight through his frozen arm and through the quickest route to the ground. Him. His vision was fading and all he could see in his limited sight was the Copy-nin's masked face.

He had not been close to defeating the man.

He could feel the blood in his body slowing and his heart faltering. As the black on the edges of his vision grew, he watched as the Copy-nin turned and walked away.

Then there was nothing.

* * *

Pakkun's head snapped up when he heard movement in the bush. He made himself invisible in the thick underbrush, and waited. Slowly a pair of feet stopped just outside his hiding spot. He recognized that smell.

"Come on Pakkun, let's go home."

Crawling out of the bush, Pakkun looked up to see the kid.

"You look like shit."

Kakashi looked down and stared at Pakkun in disbelief, "thanks Pakkun."

"You don't just look like it, you smell like it as well."

Kakashi looked down at the little pug, and chuckled.

''Okay, okay.''

_TBC_

_So sorry that it took so long._

_I got a little caught up in life._

_Please read and review,_

_and _

_Until next time,_

_Clarity_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or any Naruto characters.**

_Italics – thoughts_

General – normal, narrative

Full Summary- After a joint mission gone wrong, a certain chunin starts having feelings towards Kakashi. Will Iruka fall in love with this man or will the sudden attacks on Kakashi be enough for him to leave, breaking two hearts in the process. Kaka x Iruka

* * *

Chapter 5: Homecoming

With another burst of chakra, Kakashi jumped to the next tree branch, and then the next and the next after that. God, it was exhausting. His hand had stopped bleeding, but the rain was coming down harder and the layers of the shinobi uniform were happily drinking each raindrop. He felt heavy, and soggy and -

_miserable._

He wanted to go home and crawl into his bed, wrap is heavy blanket around him and sleep.

"_Sleep..."_

He couldn't. Not yet. It wasn't too much further to the village and other than the rain, it was a peaceful journey.

It was on nights like this, starry and quiet, that Obito would often talk to him; making the journey home a little more enjoyable and a little less lonely. Tonight Obito seemed extraordinarily excited. It made Kakashi nervous.

"What?"

_"Who was that Chunnin you did your last mission with?"_

"Why?"

_"Answer the questions I'm asking Kaka-baka."_

"Umino Iruka."

_"I've never heard of him."_

"He's the academy teacher."

_"Mmmm...a teacher."_

"He's a highly respected shinobi in the village."

_"I've been naughty sensei, use that..."_

"Shut up."

_"You know Kaka-baka, you are a highly respected shinobi of our village as well."_

When Kakashi said nothing, Obito continued,

_"I can feel your interest towards him, Kakashi."_

"I don't have any interest towards him."

_"Yes, you do."_

"I respect him as a shinobi."

_"It's more than that."_

"No, it's not. Trust me."

_"Why don't you let anyone else in, Kaka-baka?"_

"My heart can't chip anymore without breaking." It was only whispered but Obito heard it as if it had been screamed.

_"You can try and fool yourself Kakashi, but you can't fool me."_

"I'm not interested in him, and I don't see where you would have come up with that conclusion."

_"I know a lot of things Kakashi."_

Kakashi closed his eyes, even though he died as a young boy, Obito sure was perceptive.

_"When you learn to follow your feelings as much as your logic, then you'll understand what you've been missing all these years. Seclusion and loneliness won't ever fill that empty hole in your heart Kakashi."_

"Shinobi aren't permitted to show emotions."

"_Everyone is allowed to love, shinobi or not."_

Kakashi could feel Obito sigh. _"Learn to accept that you are human and not a tool, then we can chat about Umino Iruka."_

_

* * *

_

Pakkun was watching Kakashi. Their pace remained steady and nothing seemed different, but Pakkun knew that with a certain clarity that Kakashi was no longer in the same realm as him.

"_Obito is sure talkative tonight."_

It didn't happen very often anymore, and even less after he was placed in charge of those kids.

Had he not been listening so closely to Kakashi, he might have missed the quiet sigh that emitted from his masked lips.

"Nice chat with Obito?"

Pakkun stared at his kid, waiting for an answer. The black rings around his eyes seemed to be getting larger, darker; more prominent. His only visible eye was clouded and distant.

"He's a nosey bastard."

His voice startled Pakkun. He hadn't expected the kid to say anything. He looked back at Kakashi.

"It looks like you were arguing," Kakashi looked at him sharply and Pakkun chuckled "and you lost." He just stared at Pakkun. Was there something written on his face? How were people reading him so easily?

"Don't look at me like that, I've know you a long time brat."

Kakashi looked away. Underneath his mask he smiled. It shouldn't have surprised him that Pakkun would know what was going on. Although he didn't feel more exhausted, his pace was slowing and his feet felt like someone put weights on them.

_"Why are me feet so heavy?"_

Kakashi looked down to see if someone had somehow strapped concrete slabs to the bottom of his feet.

_"New jutsu? To slow down your enemy?"_

All of a sudden he wasn't looking at his feet, but a blur of greens and browns. Then Pakkun was in his face yelling at him.

_"For being a small dog, he's got big teeth."_

"Are you okay? Can you stand? Did you hit your head? Look at me!"

Kakashi blinked and his vision focused. He fell. He was laying in the mud on the forest floor. The mud was leeching into his skin and uniform. Now he was tired, cold, hungry and muddy.

"Dammit," he pulled himself upright. He had used more chakra than he thought he had.

"We're close to the village, are you going to be alright?"

Kakashi looked at the small pug, "yes Pakkun, I'm going to fine."

Shaking his head, Pakkun growled, "idiot."

Kakashi just cocked his head and looked at his summon, "but you love me just the same."

Pakkun just turned and started walking the direction of the village.

* * *

"Why doesn't the key fit?"

Pakkun looked up from his place by his master's sandals. The kid was fighting to get his key into his apartment door.

Pakkun closed his eyes and shook his head, "Sweet merciful Kami, you are Sharigan-no-Kakashi, master of one thousand jutsus, the infamous Copy-nin, and you can't get your key into the lock on the door?"

Kakashi looked down sheepishly, "I think I've figured it out Pakkun."

Pakkun was about to open his mouth and yell at the kid for being an idiot, but the kid's embarrassed look made him hold his tongue.

"It's the wrong key." His one visible eye smiled, a happy little inverted 'u', and Pakkun could feel his blood pressure increase. He knew the kid was exhausted and that was the only reason he wouldn't storm in the room, whenever the idiot managed to get it open, and leave a gift on his pillow.

"Aha!" With a soft click, the door was opened.

Pakkun nudged the door open wider with his head and lead the way into the dark room.

Kakashi took a deep breath. Home. Now he needed a shower.

He glided his way to the shower and turned on the light. He stripped away his shinobi uniform and mask. He looked deep into his onyx coloured eye. His face was becoming gaunt and the eye looked haunted. He shut it and looked away from the mirror.

"Just shower and go to sleep."

Pakkun listened to the soft pattering of Kakashi in the bathroom, then the shower being turned on. He made his way over to the bed, jumped up and then laid down. He listened to the shower run: the soft and constant flow of water from the shower head. It was hypnotising. He could fall asleep listening to it. But, the sound wasn't stopping. Kakashi was not one to have long, relaxing showers. Pakkun sat up and stared at the door. He'd give him a couple more minutes.

Fifteen minutes later, Pakkun decided that he didn't have patience at this godly hour.

Hopping off the bed, he stuck his head through the door. "Hey brat, time for sleep."

When the shower didn't turn off, Pakkun walked into the bathroom.

He walked up the shower and said gruffly, "Brat, time to get out of the shower."

He could see the kid's outline through the shower curtain. He nudged the curtain apart so he could stick his head in it. For a moment Pakkun's heart stopped.

The kid was asleep. Standing up. Geez.

Pakkun stood on his hind legs, looking through the curtain, and yelled, "Kakashi!"

The kid woke with a start and looked down, trying to find the source of the loud, annoying voice that was disrupting his sleep.

"Pakkun?"

"Go to bed."

"Why so bossy Pakkun?" He said it with feigned hurt, but he moved to get out of the shower.

"Because someone needs to make sure you don't kill yourself."

Slipping under the covers, Kakashi closed his eyes, not remembering a time when he was this tired.

Pakkun looked at his brat. He had fallen asleep almost instantly. Tsunade-sama needed to give him a break. Mission after mission was wearing him out. Pakkun circled the spot by Kakashi's stomach. He heard Kakashi whisper something, lost in dreams, and closed his eyes.

He'd tell Kakashi to talk to the Hokage tomorrow.

* * *

Tsunade sat behind the large wooden desk in the Hokage's chambers. She was starring out at the Great Stone Faces; the faces of the men who had died saving, protecting and devoting their lives to this village. Then there was her face. The first woman Hokage of the Fire Nation. It was an honour, but being the Hokage was a large responsibility and as a wandererand a gambler, Tsunade hadn't thought she would have been a good applicant. But then Jiraiya had found her and had asked for her to come back and be leader to the esteemed village.

She hadn't wanted to come back. Konoha was a place where she a had buried her love, where she had buried her passion and where she had buried everything connecting her to the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Tsunade would never say it to anyone, but it was Naruto that had given her the strength to come back. His passion, his love and his heart had dug up everything she had hid from herself. He may have not become the fifth Hokage, but he was responsible for making her the fifth Hokage.

There was a soft rap on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Kakashi entered.

Tsunade looked closely at the jounin. He was thinner, and more haggard than she ever remembered. Her concern for the brat was apparent, maybe she was sending him on too many missions.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Thank you for your concern Hokage-sama," Kakashi said, looking squarely into her eyes, "but there is nothing wrong with me."

"You're not taking care of yourself."

"I'm fine Hokage-sama."

Dropping the conversation of his well-being, she asked about his mission; the reason he was in her office, "how did your mission go?"

Kakashi took out the scroll that contained his mission report and handed it to the Hokage.

"The mission was completed."

"Excellent."

Reaching into his vest, Kakashi pulled out the dog tags of the missing-nin that had tried to kill him.

"There were some complications though."

"What kind of complications?"

"The missing-nin trying to kill me kind."

"Do you know his intentions?"

"He said that my head was worth a lot of money."

"I'm sure it is," Tsunade said, sadly, "you are dismissed."

As Kakashi reached for the door knob Tsunade called after him, "take care of yourself brat."

* * *

Working in the mission room taught Iruka many things. One of them being: you could learn a lot about a person by their mission reports.

Some of the shinobi would hand in scrolls dripping in black, brown, orange, red and colours that Iruka didn't know existed; like Genma. Others would hand in scrolls that were crisp, clean and clear; like Raidou. Iruka found that most would write them in a way that if you read deeper, you could see a little insight to their personality. Some added humour, some wrote in a large, loopy hand, sometimes some left notes for him in their mission reports.

So when Iruka read the mission reports of how his fellow shinobi, his friends, killed other people, it wasn't the written words that bothered him, it was the subtext. The meaning behind the words; the emotion felt, and then clearly translated onto the scroll.

What truly chilled him to the bone were the shinobi who were completely devoid of emotion. It scared him.

How could some one detach themselves from feelings? How was that possible?

Iruka's hand started to shake, all his emotions building up within him. He could never live without his feelings. He couldn't be a successful teacher and he certainly couldn't be a loved person.

The sound of the mission room door opening shook Iruka out of his reverie. Kakashi walked into the mission room, head downcast, his hands missing their customary Icha Icha.

"Kakashi-sensei," Iruka called from his desk, "how are you?"

Kakashi looked up as if he just realized that someone else was in the room.

"Ah, Iruka-sensei, I'm fine thank you."

"I stopped by the hospital, but you weren't there."

"Yes, I was on a mission."

Iruka's face flushed at the thought of him questioning the Hokage. Hopefully Kakashi didn't know of that.

Kakashi, who had paused to answer the Academy teacher, started walking towards the door again.

"Kakashi-sensei," Iruka yelled after him. As the jounin stopped and turned back towards him, Iruka felt his face flush again, but this time it had nothing to do with the Hokage.

"Yes Iruka-sensei?"

"...maybe you and I...could...you and I..." Iruka stuttered.

He took a deep breath,"take care of yourself Kakashi-sensei."

Not understanding why he was disappointed with Iruka's request, Kakashi bowed respectfully, "I will Iruka-sensei."

And then he was gone, leaving Iruka alone in the mission room.

Sitting back down, Iruka smacked his forehead, and sighed.

_"That's not what I wanted to say!"_

Iruka's head sunk to the desk, _"maybe next time I see him I can pretend I'm not socially retarded_."

"Yeah right."

* * *

Kakashi opened the door to his apartment, and ambled his way to his bed. Why did Iruka's voice make him nervous? When he saw the other man, it was like he was an awkward teenager again; all gangly limbs and self confidence issues.

"I'm lucky my voice didn't break."

He had until tomorrow off. He didn't ask Tsunade for the time off like Pakkun had told him too. The village needed the money, and he'd do his part, and if that meant taking more ANBU missions, that's what he'd do.

* * *

_Okay, chapter 5 is done._

_Please read and review._

_Constructive criticism, anything useful you'd like to say. It's all appreciated, and wanted._

_I'm hoping to work on this story more, but life always seems to get in the way._

_Well, until next time,_

_Clarity._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or any Naruto characters.**

_Italics – thoughts_

General – normal, narrative

Full Summary- After a joint mission gone wrong, a certain chunin starts having feelings towards Kakashi. Will Iruka fall in love with this man or will the sudden attacks on Kakashi be enough for him to leave, breaking two hearts in the process. Kaka x Iruka

* * *

**_Bounty _**

Chapter 6: Leaving

It was this time of the day that made his life, which was surrounded by death, seem peaceful. The sun was just rising over the mountains that surrounded the village. The grass was damp with morning dew. The world slowed to a crawl and everything seemed perfect.

Even the memorial stone glistened in the morning light.

It was so beautiful that he could almost forget why he was here.

Almost.

"I have another mission to receive today."

'_An average mission? Or an ANBU mission?'_

"I'm not in ANBU anymore."

'_That's not an answer to my question.'_

"It's an ANBU mission. There are little shinobi to take the missions now."

'_You're pushing yourself. The responsibility of restoring the village shouldn't fall to one person, but that's not why you are here, is it?'_

There was no answer, which was answer enough.

'_It's the chunin. What did you say his name was? Iruka?'_

No answer.

'_You're not saying anything. You came here to talk to me.'_

The copy-nin shifted; fidgeted.

"Yes, I came here to talk."

'_So…'_

"I keep thinking about him. Almost every thought is about him."

'_And…'_

"What do you mean and? That's what I wanted to confess."

'_That's it? I thought, perhaps, you had come to some kind of revelation.'_

"I….ah…Kami." He stood, and looked at the stone that had so many names of people he knew.

"I'm never talking to you again."

'_Liar,' the voice said fondly._

* * *

Tsunade looked up from her desk at the knock on her door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Kakashi glided into the room.

"So, brat, you're here to pick up your new mission."

"Yes Hokage-sama."

Tsunade grabbed the scroll to the left of her hand, and reached across the large oak desk.

Kakashi reached forward to take it, but the Hokage withdrew her hand.

"Are you alright to do this?"

"Of course."

She sighed, "alright, but I am trusting you to take a break when you need one."

"No worries Hokage-sama." His eye crinkled into the inverted 'u.'

She tossed the mission scroll over. He caught it without looking.

As he started to leave the room, she called out to him, "be careful."

The door closed with a quiet click and Tsunade followed Kakashi's chakra signature for as far as she could, then lost it. Reaching into the bottom drawer of her giant oak desk, she pulled out a bottle of sake and a glass.

That all she seemed to be doing lately, watching him leave and come back a little more broken every time.

She raised the glass to her lips and prayed.

* * *

Iruka stood in front of his class and watched the children finish up the quiz he'd given them. The Shinobi Codes. The codes that would turn these children, because that's all they really are, children, into emotionless killers. He wondered often if the kids he taught knew what it meant to take a life at that age. He had known, only because he grew up during the war. He couldn't imagine not feeling anything; he was an emotional man. He couldn't imagine not being able to laugh when he had ramen with Naruto. Or not being able to cry when his parents were killed. Did that make him a hypocrite? He preached stoniness and to be able to live without feeling, but could not live that way himself.

Most shinobi, to a certain degree, couldn't. He'd seen it himself.

"Okay, bring them down and you're free to go."

With the kids swarming around him throwing their papers in every direction, Iruka could only hope that they learn that codes and rules are meant to be bent and twisted. Always maintained, but are allowed some sway.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?"

The deep voice of his smallest dog reached his ears, and he looked down to see Pakkun at his heels, seething.

"I'm grabbing my armor."

"I told you to ask for time off!"

"And I didn't."

"Why? Please give me a good reason as to why you didn't take time off to properly heal and rest!"

"Because Pakkun, our village was nearly destroyed and every person needs to do what they can."

"Every person! Not just you!"

"I'm doing everything I can."

"And when you become so tired you can't focus and get your ass handed to you, then what?"

"Pakkun enou.."

"Or if you come across another shinobi that wants your head..."

"That's e..."

"Or if you..."

"Pakkun! That's enough."

He stopped his tirade and held his tongue. In all the years that Pakkun had known Kakashi, he only raised his voice if he was truly upset. It was rare for him to yell. He could command an entire fleet of shinobi with just the soft spoken, intelligent voice he naturally possessed; a trait he received from his mother. He looked up and really gave Kakashi a good look.

His kid had circles around his eyes dark enough that they looked bruises and he looked so haggard that Pakkun wished he had thumbs so he could make the poor kid some soup.

"Fine."

"This one shouldn't take too long Pakkun."

"It's not always the duration of the mission that's the most difficult part."

"I know."

The kid reached into the closet and pulled out the chest guard. Then the pants. Then the gloves. Then the arm braces. Then the porcelain mask. The white mask with the red swirls. Wolf. He had given up that name years ago, and now it follows him around like a bad omen. Wolf was the name of the master assassin, an elite shinobi, a killing machine. Wolf was a legend. A legend Pakkun wished Kakashi was not.

"How long do you think this is going to take?"

"Day, day and a half at most."

"Hmm," the little dog growled. He could hear the kid padding around the apartment in his bare feet, getting everything ready.

Within moments, the kid was ready.

"Alright, Pakkun, lets' go."

"Whatever you say, brat."

* * *

Two figures ran through the underbrush, preferring the forest floor to the flimsy branches that creaked and folded with their weight. They ran into a slight clearing where trees hadn't grown.

With a flurry of hand sign the clearing fizzled out and a house appeared. They walked up to the front door and the door swung open.

Entering the dark hallway, they walked down one hallway, then another, and another. The small house was intricate, and the maze of hallways could be impossible to maneuver if one didn't know the way into the center of the building. Eventually, they reached the center. At the farthest end sat a giant man with a large, round, bald head. On opposite sides of the room sat two weasely looking men. Both tiny and scribbled into the large books that sat in front of both of them.

The two men entered the room and the large man looked at them.

"What did you bring me this time?"

A body was thrown on the floor, and it rolled a couple feet towards the man.

"A jounin from the Village Hidden in the Sand."

"A jounin, eh?" The big man grunted and one of the weasels jumped towards the dead man on the floor and removed the forehead protector.

A small, high pitched voice came from the tiny little administrator, "he is not in the bingo book."

"Hmm."

One of the two men that brought the bounty spoke up, "but he is a jounin."

"Yes, but there are other jounin that are worth much more than this."

"I can give you 4,000,000 ryō for his head."

"We want more."

"He wasn't in the bingo book."

"But he was still a jounin."

"I'll give you 4,000,000 ryō or nothing,"

There was a moment of silence, then the two men consented. One of the weasels grabbed their money for them.

As they headed out of the room and back into the maze of hallways, one of the men asked, "who's at the top of the list?"

"Hatake Kakashi."

* * *

I'm sorry this took me so long!

Please read and review. Criticism is always welcome.

Thank you to those who were patient.

Until next time,

Clarity.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or any Naruto characters.**

_Italics – thoughts_

General – normal, narrative

Full Summary- After a joint mission gone wrong, a certain chunin starts having feelings towards Kakashi. Will Iruka fall in love with this man or will the sudden attacks on Kakashi be enough for him to leave, breaking two hearts in the process. Kaka x Iruka

_**Bounty **_

**Chapter 7: Control**

It started to snow. It came in hard and fast and seemed unrelenting. It covered the ground in the whitest blanket the Fire Nation had seen in years.

Iruka looked to the skies and only saw the clouds that promised more snow. Was it possible for the clouds to look so sinister?

The snow was innocent, beautiful in its purity and was the personification of grace but it seemed to scream misfortune.

He saw the children building snowmen along the training grounds and hoped that his anxiety of some untold disaster was wrong.

* * *

The tree branches had become slippery with the snow covering them. It had been snowing since he had set foot out of the Great Gates. The fat snowflakes were caught in his hair, in his clothes and on his mask. It melted and seeped into his clothing. It was cold and uncomfortable. Even in his discomfort, Kakashi loved the snow. It reminded him of his mother, and the few winters he had with her before her death.

The location of the assassination was within a hundred yards of his hiding spot up in the trees. It was a relatively simple assassination. Get in, kill and get out. Pakkun was on the branch beside him, and shook the melting snow off of his back.

"The first big snow fall in years and it has to be when we're out. I love our goddamn good luck."

Kakashi smiled at the little dog's gruff voice. He had come to rely on Pakkun more than he had ever thought was possible.

"The furthest room on the east wing is where she'll be."

"Twenty minutes, then I'm coming in after you."

Kakashi looked down at the little dog, his shoulders shaking from repressed laughter.

"Hey. I'll piss on the rugs and tear up the curtains."

With a nod, he was gone and Pakkun was left sitting in a tree, wishing, not for the first time, that his kid wasn't a shinobi.

* * *

Her house was large and lavish, portraying her lifestyle. She slipped into her bed and shivered at the contact with the cool sheets. She settled and placed her head upon her pillow and stared at the ceiling. The house was dark, and she could hear no one moving about. Everyone had gone to sleep.

She rolled over and stared at the dark corner of the room. She felt a prick in the side of her neck and rolled over to see what it was and was face to face with a porcelain mask. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out.

Her eyes widened and she tried to trash, but it was like her limbs refused to listen to her. Nothing was moving and she couldn't do anything.

"Stay calm."

The voice was just above a whisper, oddly gentle and serene. The mask moved in her field of vision so all she could see was it and with her eyes, she implored him for an explanation.

"It's a neuromuscular-blocking drug. It's caused paralysis of your muscles."

Slowly she felt her breathing slow. She felt warm, and comfortable, like she was floating down a river.

"Go to sleep."

And she did. With a final release of air escaping her lips, her heart stopped.

Kakashi placed a hand to her eyes and lowered her lids.

Moving towards the window, he took one last look at the poor lady, who happened to be married to the wrong person. It was one of the most peaceful deaths he had seen, but he couldn't help but think she didn't deserve to die at all.

* * *

"Okay, stop."

It wasn't a suggestion, it was a command, and Kakashi felt no reason not to do what had been told of him. Hopping down from a tree branch and next to a stream, he reached over to refill his canteen.

"What now Pakkun?"

"We've been running for hours now. Stop and take a break."

"If you're tired, then you can leave Pakkun."

"You know that's not what I mean."

"Fine, but I'm…"

The whiz of kunai coming from the tree above them stopped all conversation as Kakashi took his own kunai out and deflected them.

Two large men appeared in front of him.

"You're worth a lot of money Copy-nin."

Pakkun looked up at his kid, and with a cloud of smoke he disappeared.

With a slow smile that they couldn't see, he grabbed his own weapon and asked, "Is that all you gentlemen want from me?"

* * *

Iruka stood in the kitchen of his home, looking at the falling snowflakes that hadn't stopped since they began two days ago. Watching them fall, he let his mind drift.

He thought of Kakashi.

The last time he saw his friend was just before the snow started. He hadn't seen or heard from him since.

'_He's probably on a mission.'_

Grabbing a coat, and slipping on his sandals, Iruka headed out into the snow.

* * *

Sweat dripping from his forehead, Kakashi stared at the smoldering remains of the two missing-nin that had tried to kill him.

They had tried, and almost succeeded in killing him. They were much stronger than the last attack had been.

The bodies had finally stopped moving, and the screaming had stopped.

The screaming. He hadn't heard someone scream like that in a very long time. It was still ringing in his head. The final sounds that had escaped the dying men were from the darkest pit of hell. It lingered in his mind, bouncing around in his head.

He sunk to his knees and pressed his palms to his ears.

"Oh Kami."

"_You're panicking, take a breath."_

The young voice in his head was soothing, a calming balm to the ache inside of him. He sucked in a breath, and harshly let it out.

"_Kakashi, take a breath and hold it."_

Obito was coaching him through the panic. He sucked in a haggard breath and held it.

"_Again."_

Slowly, and with great effort, Kakashi regained control of himself. He stood and looked at the two sets of dog tags in his hand.

"_Are you okay now?"_

Nodding, Kakashi took one last look at the two dead men, and turned and left.

He wanted to go somewhere peaceful.

* * *

Iruka walked around the town, digging his toes into the snow. It wasn't cold anymore. It was white and fluffy.

He was the only one on the street. It was late and everyone was home, having gotten their fill of the snow earlier in the day.

Without realizing it, he had walked to the memorial stone.

He walked closer, wanting to spend this moment of serenity with his parents; he noticed that someone else was at the memorial. As he started to turn away, to give the person some privacy, he saw the spiky silver hair. It wasn't defying gravity, but hung over the hidden face, weighted down by the melting snow.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Slowly, as if underwater, the figure turned and stared at him.

"Iruka-sensei?"

Walking closer to his fellow shinobi he took note of the mask and the ANBU armor and asked, "Did you just get back from a mission?"

"Yeah."

Iruka kept walking closer, wondering why Kakashi's voice sounded so raw. He noticed the red blush that was creeping over the edge of the mask.

"Are you alright Kakashi-sensei?"

He reached the other man's side, and finally got a good look at him. He looked terrible. Gaunt face, with rings around his eyes so deep they looked like bruises. His eyes were unfocussed and glossy and with the flush across the visible part of his face, Iruka could clearly see he had a fever.

Clearing his throat, with a little cough that sounded wet and congested, he answered, "yeah, it's just a little cold."

And in slow motion, as if someone took the air out of him, he collapsed.

"Hey!"

With a quick step forward he grabbed the thin shinobi as he fell and held him close to himself. Lowering them both, Iruka could feel the heat radiating from the other man.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

* * *

_I'm so sorry about the wait. Things started happening and didn't stop. Plus I hit a period of writers block and had no idea how to continue. I'm hoping the updates will be more regular._

_Please read and review._

_Constructive criticism, anything useful you'd like to say. It's all appreciated, and wanted._

_Well, until next time,_

_Clarity._


End file.
